battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Spatial Trade Fair
There is a special spatial trade fair held within the Central Plains every few years. An ordinary expert would not know about this spatial trade fair. Even some of the experts whose strength has reached the Dou Zong class would not be aware of it without a special channel. This is because the first qualification to participate in this spatial trade fair is that one’s strength must at least reach the peak of the Dou Zong class. In other words, most of those who can participate are the true top tier experts of this continent. The spatial trade fair is conducted once every ten years. Quite a number of mysterious treasures appeared, and it was even possible to find a Tian class Dou Skill. Description The spatial trade fair was an unfamiliar term within the Central Plains. Only the top factions and experts across the continent were aware about information related to the spatial trade fair. When this so-called spatial trade fair began, there was no specific organizer, but everything ultimately required some rules to keep people in line. As the spatial trade fair gradually expanded, a suitable organizer finally appeared. However, this organizer was not a single expert or faction. Instead, order was maintained by three sects with names that were not very well-known. The three sects were the Ground Line Gate, Mysterious Space Sect, and Reflecting Treasure Mountain. These three sects’ names were not as renowned as the four pavilions. However, in terms of strength, even factions like the Burning Flame Valley and the Profound Sky Sect would not underestimate them. There were many hidden powers within the Central Plains. The so-called One Hall One Tower, Two Sects Three Valleys, Four Pavilions could not be the strongest factions within the Central Plains. Some factions kept an extremely low profile, but they also possessed an extremely solid foundation and strength. Moreover, the strength of these factions did not lose to any well-known faction, but these factions did not expose themselves to the eyes of the ordinary people due to their style. These three factions were quite trustworthy in the eyes of the experts from the Central Plains. After having dealt with them a countless number of times, they were selected as the organizers by many sharp-eyed experts. Thus, no accidents would occur at the event. The spatial trade fair had become bigger and more grand while being jointly managed by the three factions. Many reclusive experts would be attracted by the ultimate treasures that were trades. This fair could be considered the most lucrative trading ground across the entire Dou Qi continent! Even Tian class Dou Skills were not extremely rare at this spatial trade fair. Of course, if one wished to obtain such a skill, one needed to take out something that would satisfy the other party. One should not think of trying to rob at this event. Otherwise, one would suffer the combined attack of the three large organizing sects and would be viewed with enmity by the other experts because anyone who wanted to participate in this spatial trade fair needed to swear that they would attack anyone who caused trouble during the event! Most of the genuine experts still kept the words that they had sworn. Although something like this occurred during some past events, those who wanted to forcefully snatch someone else’s item would not have a good ending. It was due to all these rules that the spatial trade fair had grown. The number of top experts it attracted also increased. The location of the spatial trade fair was held in a barren desert in the southern part of the Central Plains. Sand and wind normally blew over this place, causing it to be without people. Moreover, this was a poor area and there would seldom be any faction trying to profit from it. Hence, this desert was a barren wasteland. An ordinary person would never be able to imagine that this place, where even a wild beast would not wish to go, was the best trading area within the Central Plains. Auctioned Items * Demon Phoenix wings * King Kong Glass Body Category:Events Category:Central Plains